In video transmission, multipath reception caused by signal reflections off buildings or other terrestrial objects cause distinct, sometimes distorted time-shifted replicas or ghosts of the image to appear. Additionally, ghosting can be found in cable systems having poorly terminated connections.
It is an object of the invention to provide improvements in circuits and systems for ghost cancellation.